


Up Against the Wall

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alley sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Wall

“Are ya really sure you want to do this here?” Claude growls against Peter’s neck as he holds the boy motionless against the alley wall.

Peter moans wordlessly, grinding back against him.

Claude takes control of Peter’s body, positioning him the way he wants him. He places Peter’s hands against the wall and pulls him back just far enough to slide a hand between the boy’s stomach and the wall. He mouths his way up the younger man’s neck, biting and sucking marks that he knows will be gone in an hour. His hand slides down Peter’s body to press teasingly against his erection. Peter moans; caught between arching against the hand on his cock or the hips pressed against his ass. Claude grins wolfishly, enjoying the boy’s distress.

He toys with Peter, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. The empath moans helplessly and he can’t help but chuckle. He strokes over Peter’s boxers, fingers dancing over the moisture dampening the cloth at the tip. Peter whimpers and thrusts sharply against his hand. Claude could keep doing this for hours, until Peter was begging, but not today. Today, they’re both too impatient for extended foreplay. Instead, he pushes the other man’s pants down past his hips. He pulls out his cock and strokes gently once, twice. Peter’s head falls forward, his breath coming in soft pants.

“Jesus, Claude,” Peter groans. “ _Please_ , just fuck me already.”

Claude bites back a moan of his own. It’s rare that Peter swears, and the words seem sultry and obscene on his boy’s swollen lips. But no matter how frantic they both are, no matter how hard he trains the boy, he’s certainly not going to fuck him dry.

He presses two fingers against Peter’s lips that the boy obligingly sucks. Claude groans at the feel of those lips around his fingers. Wet, soft heat surrounding him…God, he wants that mouth on his cock. Later, tonight or tomorrow, he’ll have Peter on his knees; that soft dirty mouth wrapped around him…

Now, he draws his fingers out of Peter’s mouth before the boy drives him to distraction. He positions those fingers at Peter’s entrance and thrusts into him without warning. The empath grunts and pushes back against the intrusion. The first time, he was surprised that Peter likes it like this; rough and burning and full to brimming. Not that he’s complaining. He thrusts his fingers into Peter and reaches his other hand around for his cock. He strokes the younger man teasingly, in counterpoint to the relentless rhythm his fingers set. Peter throws his body into arching between the two sensations. A flick of a thumbnail against the base of the head of his cock, and a twist of his fingers inside him nearly has Peter howling.

Claude likes to fuck him like this best; when Peter is panting and writhing underneath him. He likes to take Peter to the edge and keep him there while he’s fucking him. The empath has never complained, so he assumes Peter enjoys it too. He pulls his hand back from the other man’s cock to fumble at his own pants. Peter whimpers at the loss and pushes back against Claude’s fingers inside him. Claude unzips far enough to pull out his own dick. He manages to grope in his back pocket and pull out a rubber. His hands are shaking as he rips open the foil and rolls the sheath down his cock. He’ll never admit how much Peter effects him, but every time, every single damn time he’s overcome with eagerness to be inside his boy’s body. He pulls his fingers out, only to reposition himself against the hole. He pushes into Peter in one hard thrust, as deep as he can go.

Peter lets out a long, drawn out groan. Claude throws his head back, biting his lip. God, the feel of Peter, hot and tight around him, is like nothing he’s ever experienced. He’s so deep inside of Peter that he can feel his heartbeat as if it was his own. He waits long enough for the boy’s body to relax beneath his hands, and starts thrusting. Slow and deep, his hips rocking smoothly against Peter’s, until the empath is gasping and shaking.

He runs a hand up the younger man’s chest, idly flicking a nipple. Peter’s back arches as he breathlessly pants invisible man’s name. He’s struck once again how beautiful Peter is like this, entangled with Claude, their bodies pressed so tight together as to have no boundary between them.

Annoyed at his own sentimentality, Claude increases his pace. Each powerful thrust rocks Peter on to his toes, the boy’s fingers clawing at the wall. He changes the angle and Peter cries out. Claude smirks and pounds relentlessly into his boy’s body, hitting that same spot each time. Peter reaches back and grasps desperately at Claude, his breath escaping in short, sharp cries.

“Claude, please!” The empath squirms, pushing back more intensely into Claude’s thrusts. The desperation in his voice makes Claude smile and he can’t help but oblige him, rocking his hips harder and faster.

He buries his face in the crook of Peter’s neck and sucks bruising kisses into the boy’s skin. The sensation of Peter is surrounding him; his body clenched tight around his *cock*, his scent in his nose, his moans in his ears, and his skin under his lips and hands. It’s unbearably intense and he wants more.

His hips snap up and in, driving into his lover with all his strength. Claude slides a slippery hand around Peter’s hip and takes his cock in a tight grip. The younger man whimpers in the back of his throat, and God, he loves that sound. Claude’s clever fingers encircle Peter, pumping in firm, sure strokes. He can feel the subtle changes in the other man’s body, legs trembling and muscles tightening, as Peter gets close to the edge.

Peter throws his head back on to his shoulder and they kiss. It’s sloppy and messy and not the best angle and Peter will have beard burn for a bit, but it’s just enough. Peter always needs that extra depth of connection, of knowing Claude wants him, needs him. The empath shakes against him, gasping into the kiss. Claude finishes him off with a quick flick of his wrist. Peter pulls away from the kiss, choking on an inarticulate cry. Claude squeezes his eyes shut as Peter clenches around him, the pleasure overwhelming him.

The scorching heat is too much, and the sight of his writhing boy unbearably intense, and he’s coming, and _God_ and _Peter_.

Claude calms down slowly, panting, his forehead pressed against the back of Peter’s neck. He smiles smugly as he gently strokes Peter through the aftershocks. Coming down, tensed muscles relax and younger man melts against him. Peter finally pushes his stroking hand away as the sensations become too overwhelming. He always does this after sex; pushes the boundaries, going just past the edge of comfort. Claude’s never found a lover who enjoys this as much as Peter.

He’s tucking himself back into his pants when Peter huffs a laugh. He looks up and meets Peter’s amused gaze.

Peter smiles crookedly. “I told you I was okay with having sex in an alley.”

Claude snorts, casually pulling Peter into a long messy kiss that leaves the boy gasping for breath. “Never doubted ya for a second, poodle,” he remarks, smiling lasciviously. “I just really like throwing you up against the wall.”


End file.
